Back To School
by Ashley.X.Rose
Summary: Sherlock investigates some mysterious deaths at Farringtons Boarding School. John only has one question, who is Darcy? R&R - OC.
1. Sherlock's Odd Mood

**Hello my lovelies, here is a quick teaser of a fic I uploaded before but for some reason fanfiction decided to delete it :/ Hmm.**

**Oh well, just need opinions on whether or not to continue :D**

* * *

"Who's Darcy?" John asked, causing Sherlock to look up from his newspaper.

"I don't know," Sherlock replied simply, directing his attention back towards the article in front of him.

"Don't lie," John said, standing up and reaching for a note that lay on the kitchen table. Sherlock was up in a shot, grabbing the note before John's fingers even brushed it.

"That's none of your business," Sherlock said abruptly, shoving the note in his pocket before storming into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, just let me know if you're interested in reading more and I will upload the next chapter asap :)**

**R&R? Love love love ~ AshALeah x**


	2. Darcy's Secrets

**Ok, so I realised it wasn't fair for me to ask you to judge whether or not you wanted to continue reading this fic going on that tiny chapter, so here is a little bit more for you :)**

**A/N - I don't own 'em, except Darcy. She's all mine ;)**

* * *

"Darcy, are your ears not working? Your phone is ringing," said Melanie, tossing Darcy's phone in her friends direction.

"I know," replied the young girl, pulling her black locks into a ponytail before taking a seat at her desk. "I'm ignoring it," Darcy opened her desk drawer and pulled out her notebook, opening it up to a fresh page.

"Why?" asked Melanie, slumping down on Darcy's bed, staring at the caller ID on Darcy's phone as it rang out. "Who is Mycroft, anyway?"

"Not important," Darcy didn't look up as she started writing.

"You're not working on that physics essay already are you? It's not due in for another two weeks and it's Saturday. I thought you were coming to my Mum's with me?"

"I am," Darcy replied hastily as she continued to write at record speed. "I'm just writing this letter so I can post it while we're out,"

"Oh, okay," mumbled Melanie, feeling relieved. She didn't want to visit her mother without her best friend. She still didn't quite forgive her for sending her to boarding school in the first place.

"Done," announced Darcy as she carefully tore the page out of her notebook and folded it gently, shoving it straight in to a pre-addressed envelope. "Let's go," Both girls grabbed their bags and headed out of their shared dorm.

"So who's the letter for?" asked Melanie as they headed over the school field towards the exit.

"No one you know," came Darcy's retort as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to send a text.

"Any point me asking who you're texting?" questioned Melanie. Darcy smirked.

"None whatsoever," was Darcy's response as she threw her friend a teasing smile.

* * *

**So there you go, what do you reckon?**

**Another 3-5 reviews & I will post the next installment :)**

**Love love love as always - AshleyRose x**


	3. John Ponders

**Well here it is my dear readers, installment number 3 :)**

**You should be able to figure out who Darcy is after this chapter, maybe :) Mwahaa *Evil laugh***

**Chapters will start getting interesting after this one :D I promise.**

**A/N - I don't own Sherlock or any of it's characters, I only own Darcy.**

_

* * *

__Sherlock,_

_School is good, but I miss you._

_I get used to it more everyday, and I don't like that._

_I'll keep you updated, don't worry._

_Darcy x_

Sherlock may have hidden the note, but it was so short that John had it memorised. It made John think, if roles were reversed and the letter was addressed to John, Sherlock would have figured out everything. It frustrated John a little, he wish he knew what to look for. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he received a text.

_Stop thinking about it. Make tea to take your mind off it. Two sugars for me. SH_

John sighed and stood up. The kitchen was a mess as usual, but he managed to find two clean mugs and some teabags. No sugar though.

"Sherlock!" John called and turned towards Sherlock's room and coming nose to nose with the detective. John let out a small shriek and fell backwards in to the table.

"Don't do that!" he shouted, hauling himself back to a standing position and shoving past Sherlock back towards the kettle.

"Do what?" asked Sherlock, oblivious to his actions as he helped himself to an apple from the fruit bowel.

"Oh never mind," sighed John, "We're out of sugar,"

"Go and buy more then," Sherlock recommend. John rolled his eyes.

"No, it's your turn and I'm not the one who wants sugar,"

"So?"

"So _you_ go and buy the sugar,"

"Where's the logic in that?"

"Who's Darcy?"

"Fine, I'm going," Sherlock slipped into his coat and wrapped his scarf securely around his neck. John smirked at his victory.

"Childish," Sherlock mumbled under his breath as he headed for the door.

"Child!" called John, loud enough so Sherlock could hear him. Once John heard the front door slam shut he took a seat in his favourite armchair. To say he was confused was a bit of an understatement. He thought he was used to Sherlock's odd behaviour, but he just didn't understand why Sherlock was so intent on keeping Darcy a secret. Who was she? Why would Sherlock have any need to keep her full identity undisclosed? Especially from John. John thought he knew pretty much everything. One thing was for certain; no matter how long it took him, John would figure out who Darcy was.

* * *

**Hopefully this will be the last of the short chapters :)**

**What did you think? Reviews?**

** Next chapter will be up in three-ish days or after 5 new reviews, sound fair?**

**Love to you all :) AshleyRose x**


	4. Explanations

**Ok, just a couple of things before the next chapter :)**

**First of all, I'd like to say a big thank you to starbrightnights. Your constructive criticism really helped me with this chapter and I appreciate the advice. I shall look back on it if I need any help with further chapters :)**

**Also thanks to insaneradio, Valkyrie Vamp, Fairykins, & Google Eleanor for your reviews so far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Darcy assured Melanie as they made their way back towards their school. Melanie was a few steps in front of Darcy, roughly kicking away any stone or pebble that dared cross her path.

"She couldn't get rid of me fast enough!" Melanie almost shouted in reply, "I don't know why I even bother,"

"You shouldn't let it get to you, dude," Darcy called as she jogged to keep up with her friend. Melanie didn't have time to respond as the un-mistakable blue flash of ambulance lights greeted them as they rounded the corner. Outside of their school were several police cars, two ambulances and a vehicle that made Darcy's stomach turn.

"Why is there a coroner van outside of our school?" The question was rhetorical, Darcy wasn't even sure if she meant to say it out loud.

"Come on, George is over there," said Melanie as she grabbed Darcy's arm and pulled her towards their school's doorman.

"George what's going on?" Melanie asked as Darcy took in her surroundings. Their Headmistress was the first person she noticed. Miss Davenport was crying. Her long blazer was being held closed by her left hand, whilst her right hand held the tissue that was dabbing the tears away from her eyes. She was surrounded by police. Darcy recognized on of them, D.I Lestrade.

"They think she had an asthma attack." replied George, barely holding back tears himself, "Maggie Johnson. She was in her last year. Miss Davenport found her body this afternoon," Melanie's eyes widened.

"She died!" Darcy almost shouted in shock. George nodded his head.

"If it was an asthma attack then what's with all the police?" enquired Melanie.

"I have no idea," replied George, "I'm just the doorman, only know what I've overheard,"

Darcy nodded her head.

"Thanks George, see you later." The two girls left the doorman to answer more questions from more students who had just arrived at the scene.

"What's going through your head, Darcy?" asked Melanie as the two girls made their way to the main entrance where the police, Miss Davenport and DI Lestrade were standing.

"There's something more here," came Darcy's quick reply, "This many police for an asthma attack, it just doesn't make sense." Lestrade noticed Darcy approaching him. He excused himself from a couple who Darcy guessed were Maggie's parents, and made his way over to them.

"Have you called him?" Darcy asked immediately, ignoring the looks of confusion from Melanie.

"On my way to see him now," Lestrade answered, "Chances are he'll want to come and take a look. Stay safe girls." Lestrade patted Darcy on the back and then departed.

"Called who?" asked Melanie, unsure on whether her secretive friend would even give her an answer.

"Sherlock Holmes," Darcy replied with a smile.

"Wait, Holmes?" Darcy nodded her head to answer her friends question. Melanie did not have time to question her friend as they were interrupted by their Headmistress.

"Melanie Longstead, Darcy Holmes." Miss Davenport called, "Back to your dorm please girls, this isn't the atmosphere to hang around right now!"

…...

"What's so suspicious about an asthma attack?" asked John after Lestrade had explained the situation. Sherlock was sat on the coffee table, his elbows leant on his knees and his head resting in his hands. John was leant against the kitchen doorframe, only half paying attention to the conversation.

"It's not just the asthma attack," explained Lestrade, "Maggie Johnson's room mate has been taken to the hospital wing, suspected food poisoning. The two girls who share the room next door to them have also been complaining of shortness of breath. It could just be a coincidence but I very much doubt that. Will you come an have a look around, Sherlock,"

"Of course," the detective replied, rising to his feet and grabbing his coat. "Not in the police car, I'll get a cab. What school is it?"

"Farrington's," said Lestrade, "It's not far from here, it's…," He did not have chance to finish his sentence.

"Darcy's school!" was Sherlock's interruption.

Sherlock pulled his coat on and tossed John's coat at him from behind the door.

"Something wrong?" asked John, Sherlock stood waiting by the door. The detective exchanged a look with Lestrade who looked as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sherlock shook his head at Lestrade.

"You mean you haven't told him?" the DI asked.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Told me what?" John almost shouted, feeling a little irritated by the secrecy. He came to a complete stand-still. Sherlock knew that John was now unlikely to move until he heard what he wanted to hear. John Watson could be damn stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Darcy is his sister," informed Lestrade as he took his leave, chuckling to himself as he jogged down the stairs and back out to his car.

John just looked at Sherlock, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" Sherlock snapped, drumming his fingers hard against the doorframe.

"Your sister?"

"Yes." Sherlock's fingers drummed harder.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes."

"You never told me."

"I barely tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Can we go now please!" Sherlock's patience had reached it's limit.

John shrugged his shoulders and he pulled his coat on. "Okay. Alright then. Let's go."

Sherlock nodded and almost ran down the stairs. John followed closely behind, shouting goodbye to Mrs Hudson before joining Sherlock who had already flagged down a taxi.

…...

Darcy had no idea how Melanie could fall asleep at a time like this. Okay, so the girls didn't know Maggie _that _well but they had been in school together for the past few years. It still didn't seem real that she was gone, and so young. It didn't seem fair.

It didn't seem plausible.

It was a well known fact at Farrington's that Maggie suffered from asthma, and it was only a well known fact because everyone admired her for how well she dealt with it.

Maggie had been housed in the dorm directly above Darcy for as long as Darcy could remember. Maggie had suffered quite a few asthma attacks in that time, Darcy heard a few. The next day, all the talk had been about how Maggie had talked herself out of it. It was a miracle every time.

So what was so different this time?

Darcy wasn't so sure she was smart enough to figure it out, but she knew someone who was.

Her brother - Sherlock Holmes. And he was on the case.

* * *

**Will upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now Kids :) Love as always, Ashley xxx**


	5. Welcome To Farringtons

**Soooo it's finally here. Immense writers block, my biggest apology!**

* * *

Sherlock stood by the door frame, his eyes scanning everything in the room with detail in less than ten seconds. He then looked at everything again.

Maggie Johnson's room resembled that of a normal teenage girl. Her bed sheets were pink, and covered with teddy bears. Her walls were scattered with photos, drawings and posters of various boy bands. Books on her desk were stacked in alphabetical order, and her pens and pencils lined up according to size. There was not a single sign of mess anywhere in the room, not a thing looked out of place. The clear carpet was clean, no rugged or out of place patches anywhere to be seen.

There were three inhalers throughout the room; one on her chest of drawers, one on her desk and one slightly sticking out from under her pillow.

Sherlock slipped his small magnifying glass out of his pocket and examined the lock on the door for exactly five seconds before returning the gadget to his pocket and standing up straight with his hands in his pockets.

Lestrade and John stood in the doorway watching, exchanging glances with each other every few seconds as Sherlock worked.

"So what have you got?" asked Lestrade after Sherlock had stood in silence for far too long.

Sherlock turned on the balls of his feet to face the two other men.

"Well apart from the obvious, not that much at the moment."

"Obvious?" Lestrade and John questioned in unison. Sherlock often forgot that others were not as 'brilliant' as he was.

"Yes, obvious. There is no sign of forced entry into the room, the lock is still perfectly intact so Maggie obviously opened the door to her murderer and let them in without the thought of threat. Meaning, boys and girls?" Sherlock looked to John and Lestrade. The two looked at each other briefly before turning back to face Sherlock and shrugging their shoulders.

"Meaning, she knew her attacker," he answered for them, "Furthermore, look at the carpet."

The two did as they were told, scanning the carpet for any signs of anything out of the ordinary. When they saw nothing, they looked back to Sherlock who rolled his eyes before continuing.

"No scuff marks. The material isn't exactly thin so if their were any struggle then the patterns in the carpet would show it. Maggie Johnson was administered some form of poison and she did not know about it. She definitely trusted her attacker."

"What makes you so sure she was murdered?" asked John, "It could have just been an asthma attack."

Sherlock shook his head. He grabbed the inhaler closest to him, the one from the desk, and shook it before handing it to John.

"Three of these are scattered about the room. Three full inhalers. A girl with these in her room clearly knew of her condition and obviously knew how to handle it. Now ask yourself John, why would she not have done anything to help herself?"

* * *

"You're crazy." stated Melanie.

Being the best friend of Darcy Holmes, Melanie had gotten quite used to her odd moods and secretive ways. The one thing she could never get used to, was Darcy's inability to listen to anything that was good for her. Even though both girls had been told by three different people that they needed to stay in their dorm, no exception, Darcy was still insistent that she needed to leave the room.

Melanie was sprawled out across her bed, tossing a ping pong ball from one hand to the other. Darcy had not sat down since the two arrive back. She paced the room as though nervous, but she was not; she was excited. Her brother was somewhere in the school and Darcy was determined to get to him.

"I'm not crazy, I'm exciting," Darcy replied, coming to a standstill and throwing her best friend a big smile. Melanie chuckled to herself and shook her head. She could not deny that.

"Anyway, I want to see my brother." Darcy extended with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, about that," Melanie stood and rushed to the door before Darcy could exit, "How come you never told me you had a brother?"

Darcy shrugged, "I barely tell anyone."

Darcy waited for her friend to move, but Melanie did not budge.

"What?" Darcy almost shouted, she didn't want to come across as pushy but she was desperate to escape her dorm.

"If I move you have to promise me that you'll dish all the dirt when you get back, okay?"

Darcy nodded before locking pinky fingers with her best friend.

"Promise," assured Darcy before slipping past Melanie into the abandoned hallway.

After finding Maggie Johnson's room empty, Darcy pulled out her phone and sent Sherlock a text.

_Wondering the halls looking for you. Where are you?_

As usual, she had to wait barely anytime at all for a reply.

_You should be in your dorm. SH_

Darcy rolled her eyes, of course she was bound to receive that reply. She turned back towards her room as she sent another text to her brother.

_I wanted to see you. I miss you. Please Sherlock, where are you?_

It was not often that Darcy begged, but you would be pressed to find anything she wouldn't do when it came to her family. She did miss Sherlock, an awful lot, so when his reply came back it was no surprise that a smile quickly formed on her face.

_221b Baker Street. See you tomorrow. SH_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you all enjoyed :) **


End file.
